The present invention relates to a technology which optimizes scan conditions in a magnetic resonance imaging system.
Parameters to which a general operator pays attentions when adjustments in scan conditions are made in a magnetic resonance imaging system, include an SN ratio, a spatial resolution, a scan time, contrast, an imaging range and the like. The imaging range is also called coverage. The operator adjusts a plurality of physical parameters in such a manner that these parameters become desired settings respectively (refer to a patent document 1 and an abstract).
There are, however, many physical parameters that affect the parameters to which the operator pays attention. Further, the way of affecting the parameters is so complicated. Therefore, there are things that the operator has to determine a number of physical parameters through a trial and error process in order to bring the parameters to which the operator himself/herself pays attention, to desired settings, thus causing a large burden on the operator.
With the foregoing in view, there has been a demand for a technology capable of more conveniently performing the optimization of scan conditions in the magnetic resonance imaging system.